Stuck
by anotherday13
Summary: When Lainey meets the boy of her dreams, it seems like everything has fallen into place. There is one thing standing between her and the  perfect guy...her current boyfriend. How will she get out of this mess?


"I can't believe you got us into this party, Scarlett." I shook my head a little in disbelief. I was standing in line outside of a popular L.A. nightclub with my best friend, Scarlett, and my boyfriend, Nathan.

"Well, you know. I've got connections." The brunette said with a charming smile, tossing her hair back over her thin shoulders.

Scarlett's mom was the assistant to the producer of Big Time Rush so, when their new album came out, she got tickets to the release party. Lucky for us, Scarlett's mom nearly despised the band, their music, and anything to do with them. She knew Scarlett and I were huge fans so we got the three tickets. Nathan took the third ticket simply because he wouldn't let me go anywhere by myself. Right, because I was going to hook up with some guy that was hotter than him and leave him in the short 3 hours I would be at the party. Sure, like that was going to happen.

"The line's really long, why don't we just go home?" Nathan suggested, squinting in an attempt to see to the front of the row of people.

There was a pause as Scarlett and I exchanged a look. Nathan seemed ready to make us leave when the brunette beside me spoke up. "No way, we've waited too long to just leave now. Besides, the line's moving, we're almost to the front." I gave a silent sigh of relief as the look on Nathan's face changed from one of determination to one of grudging submission. I shot Scarlett a grateful look, for I knew I wasn't going to speak against Nathan and try to get him to let me stay.

There was a slightly awkward tension in the silence as we stood and waited for another 5 minutes, the line slowly creeping towards the door. The ground began to vibrate as the music started up, and bright multicolored lights shone out from the windows of the large brick building to our right, contrasting against the starless night sky.

"I wonder if the boys will be here." I wondered aloud, breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure; I think my mom said they would be. It is their album being released, after all." Scarlett responded, twirling a strand of dark brown hair as she always did when she pondered something.

"I hope not." Nathan muttered to himself, tightening his grip on my waist, pressing the thin fabric of my short black dress even closer to my skin.

I sighed a little as the silence came over us again, our tiny throng of people slowly inching forward until we reached the bouncers at the front of the line.

Scarlett handed the one behind the podium our tickets as I cast a glance at the other large human to my left who stood there silently with a grim look upon his face, staring seemingly at something yet nothing at the same time.

"Names please." My attention was brought back to the man behind the wooden stand when he spoke, his deep voice both frightening me and making me want to fall asleep.

I hesitated, and when no one else spoke, I took it upon myself to. "Scarlett Caraway, Nathan Bell, and Lainey May."

We waited a moment as the man scanned down the list of names, making a few marks with his pen before nodding. "All good. You kids go have a good time." The man smiled at us as his co-bouncer unhooked the velvet rope, allowing us to go in.

Scarlett elbowed me as we walked in, urgently whispering, "This is so cool!"

I smiled and nodded at her, wiggling out of Nathan's hold on my waist. As we walked into the club Nathan immediately grabbed my hand and I rolled my eyes, suppressing my feelings of irritation. I read the neon clock on the wall after scanning the scene. 10:03. My curfew was 1 AM, so I took a deep breath and let Scarlett lead us over to a less crowded place on the dance floor. They were playing generic pop music, and it was already getting muggy from all the bodies dancing, though there were still people filing in the door. As Scarlett began to dance, Nathan started to grind on me, placing his hands low around my waist. I reluctantly placed my hands over his, moving with him.

After about a half an hour of dancing, the music volume lowered in the speakers and a man came onto the stage, microphone in hand. "Are you ladies and gentlemen having a good time tonight?" The crowd screamed and the man smiled, nodding in approval. "Now I know you're all here to celebrate the release of Big Time Rush's new album, Elevate, right?" The crowd screamed again. "The boys have worked very hard on this album for a long time, and they, along with the rest of their team, are very pleased with the result. So, without further ado, I give you, Big Time Rush!" The man jogged off stage and the crowd roared as the curtain slowly lifted, revealing four dark figures.

The spotlight shone brightly on the stage, illuminating the figures we now knew to be James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan. Scarlett and I met each other's gaze and we screamed like the crazed fan girls that we were. Music began playing, causing the uproar in the crowd to reach a new level. The boys sang and danced perfectly in sync as they performed "Music Sounds Better with U." Scarlett and I, along with the majority of the girls there, screamed the lyrics that we knew by heart, staring at the extremely hot beings in front of us.

When the song ended and everyone screamed one last time, the boys left the stage without saying anything. Scarlett and I exchanged another glance, a little disappointed that they failed to address us before leaving. Music began playing again, but different than before. Now they were playing songs from Big Time Rush's new album.

As the real party began, I started to get sick of Nathan moving his hips against mine. I leaned close to Scarlett and touched her shoulder, saying loudly in her ear so she could hear me, "Do you want to go dance?"

She smirked mischievously at me, nodding. I slid out of Nathan's grasp, avoiding his angry gaze. I leaned close to his ear, resisting the urge to bite him when he grabbed my hands as soon as I faced him. "Scar and I are going to go dance."

He looked at me, seeming a little befuddled. "I thought we were dancing."

"Sorry, I don't really consider you grinding on me dancing." I practically shouted over the music, pulling my hands out of his. He quickly grabbed my wrist, a little too tightly, and I flinched. A fire shone in his eyes, as though a bout of rage had just overcome him and it was all he could do not to strangle me right then and there.

I stared at him, about to give in and just stay with him, when he sighed and nodded a little. "Alright, I'll be here when you come back. I love you."

I forced a small smile, gently prying his fingers off of my wrist. "Thanks, Babe." He kissed me as Scarlett grabbed my hand and started to pull me away. I didn't kiss him back.

* * *

><p>Scarlett led me all the way to the middle of the dance floor, and I immediately started to loosen up as we danced together. I loved to party just as much as the next person. Hell, maybe even more. It was impossible to do, though, with an overprotective, paranoid boyfriend breathing down my neck all the time. He never let me go anywhere besides my house by myself, and sometimes I didn't even get that much privacy. So why didn't I break up with him? I wouldn't dare.<p>

I pushed my hands through my hair as we kept dancing, not caring who it was with, just refusing to stop. A cycle developed as time went by, where after each song you would rotate who you were dancing with. Elevate began to play as I faced my new partner, turning my back to Scarlett.

I had no idea who this new guy was, but I knew that he smelled really good, contrary to the sweaty guys who I'd danced with so far. He smiled at me as we danced and I loosened up more and more, allowing myself to relax and just have fun like I loved to do. I liked this new guy, based on not much more than the fact that he didn't immediately turn me around and start grinding on me first chance he got; he was actually dancing with me, face to face. I struggled to identify this boy in the dim lighting. It didn't help that the only light I had was the colors that flashed across the tops of heads, allowing for little more than hair color identification before it disappeared again. I moved my hands to his shoulders, feeling the muscles in them as I moved my body closer to his. He smiled brightly again, his white teeth standing out in the darkness.

The song drew to a close but, as everyone else switched to another dance partner, I hesitated. I didn't want to leave this boy with whom I had so much chemistry. I could tell he didn't want me to go, either, as his hands moved to my waist and he hesitated as well, holding me close to him.

"I don't want you to go." He spoke softly in my ear.

"Then I won't." I smiled back at him, noting the familiar sound of his voice. I remembered hearing that voice before, but I couldn't quite place it.

Another song started, and I smiled even brighter as I recognized it. My mystery guy began singing to me as we moved to the beat, dancing perfectly in sync without hesitation. "Guys like me, like girls like you. And girls like you, like guys like me."

Show Me was a little slower than other songs, but my partner and I danced without missing a beat, smiling at each other the entire time. "The track begins, you pull me in, I touch your skin, you're tremblin'." He ran his hand over my bare arm, giving me chills despite the hot and humid air in the club. As we danced all of my stress melted away and everyone else disappeared, leaving just the two of us in the room, just me and him. I never wanted it to end.

The song drew to a close and the lights started to brighten the room, illuminating the face of my mystery boy. I'm sure the shock read loud and clear on my face. "Logan?"

"That never really gets old," he said with a chuckle. "I'm sorry I don't know what your name is." We separated a little bit, the magic that we'd had just moments before now gone. He rubbed the back of his neck as I stood there, jaw still slack.

"Um, sorry, I'm Lainey." He shook my hand a little awkwardly, and I could have shot myself in the foot for acting so surprised. I'm sure it just made him feel uncomfortable, though I'm sure no one felt more out of place than I did.

"Lainey!" Scarlett's voice broke the silence as she came up behind me, grabbing my hand. "Nathan's going to rip your head off if we don't leave right now."

Logan and I continued to stare at each other, almost entranced, and for a moment I was sure that I'd imagined how it felt to dance with him.

Then my ditzy brunette friend realized who I was staring at. "Oh, wow, hi. You're really hot, but we have to go. Bye!" Oh Scarlett, never one to be star struck, though she knew damn well who she was looking at.

"Um, yeah. We have to go. Bye, Logan." I said, biting my lip as I felt the strong urge to dance with him again, to go back to how it was just a few moments ago.

"Sure, bye Lainey. See you around?" I felt myself swoon when he said my name, barely able to register what he'd said as I nodded, reluctantly following Scarlett as she pulled me away from my newfound bliss, back to reality.

I finally turned forward when I lost sight of him, still unable to believe what had just happened.

That night, I dreamed about Logan.


End file.
